Blaine and Kurt rekindle Klaine
by LoisJimmy
Summary: Kurt is back in Lima and things have never been harder with is dad having cancer , Blaine is offering the most support that he can give but this causes tension between the pair which then leads to them falling out , hooking up and contemplating if they should get back together.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's , for it was the first time he had seen him in months and now that things had died down with their break up Blaine was more comfortable with showing his affections for Kurt. "I was thinking maybe you could come back to mine to watch a movie or something, I mean if you want?" Blaine asked Kurt half bashfully, half assertively .He had no idea why he was so nervous to ask Kurt such a simple question, it wasn't like it was their first date, they knew each other so well, and maybe that was the root of Blaine's nerves. Kurt seemed slightly away with the fairies but nodded all he same and managed a quiet "yeah". Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently but Kurt was quick to pull away being careful not to be too sudden so that Blaine did not think too much of it. The truth was Kurt was trying to fight his rekindling feelings for Blaine, to Kurt Blaine was so dreamy but he didn't trust himself not to fall back in love with him, he couldn't ever trust Blaine after what he did. The thought of Blaine having sex with another man made Kurt shudder. "You okay?" Blaine caught Kurt's gaze for a moment. "Yeah, I'm just a little cold" Kurt lied, he had to. "Oh you want my jacket then?" Blaine began to take off the light grey jacket he was wearing "no, no, I'm sure my coffee will warm me up, it's okay, thank you" Kurt took a shy sip of warm coffee and forced a fake smile , he was happy to see Blaine , honestly , he was just scared to let himself show it .

Blaine couldn't piece together what was going wrong about this meeting up between the pair , they had been fine at Christmas but then again , Burt had been there to save the awkwardness , they were more than amazing on valentine's day , so what was it ? As they left the lima bean Blaine put his arm around the back of Kurt's waist in order to guide him to the car, not as if he didn't know where he was going but Blaine just wanted to be closer to Kurt, to feel like they used to. "BLAINE!" Kurt helped as the entered the parking lot. This was a shock to Blaine and he stumbled backwards almost immediately hitting the bonnet of Kurt's car. "PLEASE STOP, stop pretending that I'm fine with you …" Kurt's speech began to trail off just as soon as he realised how harsh he had been. Blaine held his breath for a few short moments in attempt to control his build-up of anger but failed. "Well I'm sorry, I remember you being fine with me when you were on the end of my dick at Mr Shu's wedding party!" Blaine had yelled so loud that an old couple sitting in their car parked just beside Kurt's stopped what they were doing and stared. Kurt pulled Blaine into the car forcing him to talk out their problems but all he wanted to do was punch a cat or something just because he was that frustrated with Kurt's mind games, or so he thought that's what Kurt was trying to achieve.

There was a deadly science between the pair for some time; they just sat wallowing in the mists of what had just happened. Blaine ran a hand through his well gelled hair and sighed. "I don't mean to act like that Kurt, I'm just still in love with you and you can't blame a guy for trying to set things straight" Blaine had a hint of regret in his voice that showed his compassion. "I told you Blaine, I'll never forget what you did and things will never be the same, I'm sorry but that is just the way it is" Blaine felt another angry spell coming along. "Well then what the fuck is this right now, then, what the fuck are we doing?!" Kurt was left speechless at Blaine's lack of patients, his bottom lip quivered a little in only what can be described as shock. "I didn't think you knew, you're just playing games with my feelings Kurt, toying with my emotions all because I hurt you bad , yeah I know I did you wrong Kurt but I don't know how many more times I have to say it , I'm sorry I'm sorry IM SORRY!". There as a sharp knock on the window of the passenger seat where Blaine was sat. Both Kurt and Blaine looked up from their conversation with stormy pleading eyes of frustration to see Mercedes standing at the window of Kurt's car. Blaine reeled down the window sharply. "I'm beginning to forget a time I didn't see you two in a car together" Mercedes grinned effortlessly, not realising the tension of the situation. "What're y'all doing then?" Mercedes continued to talk to Kurt and Blaine, "nothing, I was just leaving" Blaine opened out the car door so quickly that Mercedes had to back away to prevent herself from being hit. "What's up with him?" Blaine herd Mercedes' words trail off as he got further away from Kurt's car. It was only a ten minute walk from the lima bean back to his house but to Blaine on that day the walk seemed to last forever "should I go back?" he kept asking himself, but no, he was mad at Kurt he questioned whether he would ever speak to Kurt again after what he just did to him and this wasn't the first time Kurt had done that to him. Blaine thought that maybe he had over reacted … maybe it was right of Kurt to act that way. As he walk through his front door Blaine threw down his keys and bag then went upstairs to his bedroom to be alone.

Staring at his blank phone screen he hoped that Kurt would message him Blaine began to get a little frustrated once more, this seemed to be happening a lot that day. There was a sharp knock on his bedroom door. "Yes, what is it?" Blaine almost snapped. "Just checking you were in, listen I'm going to the store do you want anything buddy?" Blaine's Dad asked at the wrong time, "No I don't ...Thank you" Blaine found it funny how Kurt was the only one that could make and ruin his day all in a short space of time. Blaine listened for his dad's car leaving the drive way which meant he was home alone; this made him somewhat happier as he could do what he wanted then. The first official action Blaine took of being home alone was the fact he could walk around in his underwear and eat how much he wanted which really began to calm him down. The doorbell rang. Forgetting he was in his under wear Blaine rushed to the door hoping it was the pizza he had ordered.

To Blaine's disbelief there stood on his front porch under his doorway as handsome as ever was a rather teary looking Kurt. Kurt looked up from his feet and swallowed the lump in his throat that had been building up since he left the lima bean to make amends with Blaine. Blaine looked down at the little clothing he had on, and all he could manage to say was "I thought you were the pizza guy". Kurt giggled shyly and said "no, I'm not the pizza guy" Blaine let out a muffled laugh , he was very embarrassed but at the same time shocked that Kurt had come to him this time rather than having to chase after Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's… let's not beat around the bush here please Blaine, we really need to talk" Kurt pulled every ounce of confidence into his speech letting Blaine know how serious he was and how he was in control. Blaine nervously fumbled with the lock on the door before managing to say "yeah ... come in" signalling with his arm for Kurt to enter. Kurt slowly stepped in the doorway entering Blaine's house, he always loved the smell of Blaine's house, it felt safe to him, it felt like home, for a short moment he felt a burst of happiness. Blaine led Kurt into the living room where he began to pull on some clothes in attempt to re gain his dignity. "Have a seat let me just tidy up around here it's all messy and shit and I just-"Blaine began to rant then Kurt interrupted him "do you really think I'm playing you? Like after everything?" Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up, his eyes widened with shame he felt guilt ridden and ashamed that he had lost his temper so quickly, now that he was given the chance to reflect on what had happened he finally earned some perspective. "Kurt, I, I was angry I didn't mean that I just, lost it I'm sorry" Blaine moved closer to Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's waist "I just don't want to lose you" Kurt almost whispered looking down at where Blaine's hands were placed on his body.

Kurt couldn't hide his emotions any longer and a crystal tear slid from the corner of his eye and he tensed in Blaine's grasp but the gentle caress of Blaine's hands slowly calmed Kurt down. Kurt couldn't quite describe the way he felt about Blaine, his whole world centred on Blaine and yet here he was once again rejecting Blaine's kindness. Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, just as he so fondly remembered that he used to when they were together and he finally whispered "you'll never get rid of me that easily" and smirked a kind of sorrowful smirk. Kurt knew what was happening, he knew deep in the pit of his stomach he was falling back in love with Blaine but this time he couldn't stop himself his feelings for Blaine were just to strong so when Blaine leaned in ever so slowly to press his lips against Kurt's, Kurt did not deny him access in fact he kissed Blaine back slightly parting his lips. Slowly Blaine pulled away and said "I don't care how many times I have to remind you but I'm sorry and I love you" Kurt put a shaky hand through Blaine's hair (which by this point was very curly). Kurt smiled at the memories of his senior prom when he had seen Blaine's hair like that for the first time and said "I know you do". Blaine leant in once more to kiss Kurt but this time was slightly more forceful, not aggressive but powerful enough to make Kurt have a sensation of shock up his legs it had been a long time since anyone had kissed Kurt like that. This time Blaine carried on kissing Kurt applying a gentle pressure to his bottom lip and slowly feeling up his back resting his hands round his lower waist.

To both Blaine and Kurt's dismay the doorbell rang before anything could progress, "that will be the pizza man …I hope" Blaine laughed but he could not deny the fact he was hungry and was craving pizza from the moment he ordered it. Kurt watched Blaine leave the room and answer the door wondering how it was possible that Blaine could have cheated , he was such a genuine guy , a handsome guy, Kurt really realised how lucky he was in that moment to have someone who loved him as much as Blaine did. Blaine came back almost to quickly with a large pizza box in one hand and scratching his belly with the other "fuck I'm hungry" he said as if nothing had happened prior to the door bell ringing , " you want something to drink?" Blaine had already begun pouring two glasses of diet coke before Kurt could even answer but that was because he knew Kurt's answer, he can read Kurt's face like a book, like no one he had ever met before. Blaine put the glasses of diet coke and the pizza out on the coffee table and then pulled Kurt onto the sofa with him, holding him close. "About that movie…? You still up for it?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear then nibbled the bottom of Kurt's ear lobe gently .Kurt moved closer to Blaine "yes, of course only if there is no rules against kissing". "I'd have to check my official rule book" Blaine winked at Kurt and his wink suggested something quite possibly dangerous, but not a fearful danger a sexual kind of danger. Kurt giggled perhaps like a child would and his cheeks pinked ever so slightly under the dim light but all Blaine could think about was how he wanted to kiss Kurt's perfect lips and he did just that, grasping Kurt's jaw softly and slowly beginning to press his tongue on the inside of Kurt's mouth and familiarizing himself with Kurt's body reminding himself what Kurt liked and what he didn't. Kurt felt comforted by the familiar test of Blaine, it had been so long since he had been home that having these moments with Blaine made things all the more special concentrating on trying to impress Kurt Blaine did not even notice how flustered he was becoming and how he was beginning to get a little hard which was unusual for him at this stage but then he hadn't had sex since valentine's day, let alone kisses anyone since then so this sort of made up for it in his own mind. Kurt made all these cute little kissy noises which for some reason were pushing Blaine over the edge in that moment; he couldn't resist nibbling on Kurt's neck in between deep heavy breaths.

Kurt soon enough noticed Blaine's very forward and unsubtle way of showing his sexual frustration and he thought so far he had composed himself rather well but just as soon as he saw how turned on Blaine was getting Kurt began to follow in Blaine's footsteps. "Do you remember Valentine's Day?" Kurt asked Blaine in between mouthfuls of Blaine's lips. "How could I forget?" Blaine replied pushing Kurt gently onto his back so that he could lie on top of him.


End file.
